The Unofficial Guide To Being Kalanian
by Ardnexelia
Summary: (A retake on my first fan fiction. It is almost exactly the same, but I edited a few sections and I am working out the kinks.) Coiralyss went to The Battle of Hornburg to fight. She came home to heal her sister. She found a very large surprise waiting for her. Follow Coiralyss, a member of the all female Kalanian tribe, through her battles against mordor, her mother, and herself.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fic. Please excuse any changes I made to the actual Lord Of The Rings story, but I needed to change a little to accommodate my story. It's more like an actual book than a fan fic, I'm afraid. As for the rating, I went with T just to be safe, but K+ would probably be more accurate. Maybe even K._

Legolas watched the Uruk- Hai army marching towards Helms Deep. They were absurdly outmatched. Next to him stood Aragorn and Theoden, and beside them, Gimli.

Gamling hurried up the steps. "King Theoden. A messenger arrived from the Kalanian's." Theoden turned. "Who did you say, Gamling?"

"A messenger from the Kalanian's." Theoden walked down the steps toward the gate. "I know no Kalania, and I know of no Kalanian's." Aragorn followed him. Legolas took one final glance at the approaching army before going after them.

Pallene waited for the king at the main gate. Her horse tossed his head a little. Soon he came into view. He stood in front of her. "Who are the Kalanian's?" He asked.

"We are a small tribe living in Lorien. Queen Fsyania has sent you her 20 strongest warriors for battle. She wishes for an alliance between our tribe and Rohan." The king thought. "And where are these warriors? The armies of Isengard are upon us."

"The will ride in any moment now." Just as she spoke, a soldier shouted from the wall, "Riders, sir! Coming in from the Northeast."

"How many?" The king asked. "Twenty or so, my king."

"Shall we open the gates, sir?" Asked a man by the king's side. "Yes." He said slowly.

I watched the gates swing open from a ways back. within minutes our horses slowed, and trotted through the massive gates. I saw the king immediately. Next to him stood Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. Gimli looked shocked that we were all female.

"King Theoden." I bowed my head slightly, but straightened up quickly. A dismounted. Gimli was shaking Pallene by the shoulders.

"Kindly release my sister, Master Dwarf." Aragorn pushed him back so he released her. She brushed herself off silently. "Your messenger told us of the Kalania." Aragorn said. I smiled a little. "Yes. I am Coiralyss, grand daughter of Fsyania the Red." I watched Aragorn straighten. "Your Queen is The Red Wizard?" He asked. "Yes." I replied.

Gimli growled. "Your group of 'warriors' are all women," He spat. I smiled bemusedly. "We_ are_ an all female tribe." I bit my tongue as Gimli nearly choked. "What?!"

"Any of us could take most any man here whom you care to name." Gimli turned to the king. "We would allow women to fight for us?!" He demanded. "Prove yourself worthy and I will allow it." Theoden said. "I will not allow women who know not how to defend themselves fight for me." I grinned. "Name your man." The king considered. "Aragorn, if you would." Aragorn nodded consent.

I slid my sword from it's sheath on my back. He did the same. I attacked, dancing forward. He parried, and I brought my foot up and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled but did not fall. He pressed me back towards the wall. I jumped back and kicked off of the wall, flipping over his head. As he turned I brought the butt of my sword and slammed it into his chest he fell. I swung my sword tip to point at his throat. "Round over." I said.

Legolas watched the men preparing for battle. "What do you think of Coiralyss?" He asked Aragorn. "She is skilled, certainly, but she fights using more space than will be provided on a battle field, and against multiple opponents she may have trouble."

"Are you sure you aren't just making up reasons you went easy on her? Admit it was simply because she is a lady." Gimli grumbled. "I still think it unwise." Aragorn grinned. "She is a fine warrior." Legolas said. "Good enough to beat you, Gimli."

"Cretin of an elf!" Gimli roared. Aragorn smiled. "I only slightly let up on her. Maybe to the strength of three Uruk-Hia."

I sat next to Spira, as we sharpened our swords. I pulled out my scythe. It needed sharpening as well. "Ready for the battle, Spira?" I asked quietly. "I am never ready for war." She replied severely. "You did well, fighting Aragorn." She changed the subject quickly.

"He was going to easy on me. You know it." She snorted. "Like you needed the handicap."

"He is strong. Do not underestimate that. I most likely could not beat him if he was serious." I stood. "I'm going to ready Alaeta." I walked towards the stables.

Spira sighed. "War is upon us Lyss," She said quietly, but I did not hear her.

_So did you like? It's not very romantic yet, but I'm getting there. PATIENCE peeps. I know people don't like being called peeps. Okay I'll stop. I would love to hear reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh gosh. This chapter was fun to write. The Gimli/Legolas/Coiralyss relationship is absolutely hilarious to write about._

* * *

After re-saddling Alaeta several times, Coiralyss lead her to a niche a few hundred feet from the wall surrounding Helms Deep. "Wait here, Alaeta," she whispered to the ebony black horse. She jogged up the stairs to the tower and finally reached the top; Pallene stood, biting her nails. "Pallene." She looked at Coiralyss. "Go down to the caverns with the women and children for the battle."

Pallene shook her head violently. "I will fight with the rest of you." Coiralyss sighed at her stubbornness. She got it from her grand mother. "Pallene, they will need your help getting out of there if the city falls." Pallene looked torn. Then she shook her head. "No. I WILL fight. You always boss me around, think you know best. I'm 17. I can make my own choices." She sighed, but smiled at her.

"A seventeen year old. Who looks like she's fourteen." Pallene stomped on her foot and Coiralyss punched her arm playfully. "That hurt damn it!" Pallene grinned. "You're very brave Pallene." Pallene jumped, and Coiralyss barely managed not to. As usual, Spira had managed to sneak up behind us. Pallene puffed out her chest proudly. Spira rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "You shouldn't volunteer to go to war, little one."

"Would you stop calling me that?!" She asked, annoyed.

* * *

Legolas sighed, watching the people of Rohan preparing for battle. "Aragorn," he called to his friend. "What is wrong, Legolas?" He asked. "Look at them. They will all die. You would send them out to fight? They do not stand a chance!" Aragorn grew angry. "Then I will die as one of them!" He shouted so loud everyone turned and stared.

"I apologize," Legolas said. "I went too far. I lost my composure. Of course we will fight." Seconds later, Gimli walked in. "I think I need something smaller," he grumbled. His chain mail armor brushed the floor. Legolas chuckled. "That's the smallest size they have." Gimli turned back around and shuffled out, grumbling. Legolas couldn't help but laugh.

Aragorn smiled a little. Legolas glanced around, then went outside to wander around. He couldn't look at the people anymore. All of them were doomed to death. _Even the young children..._ He sighed and climbed the stairs to the tower.

* * *

She sighed. Pallene had gone down with Spira to find Pallene a good sword, as hers was old, rusted, and weak. Coiralyss leaned on the wall surrounding the round tower, leaning out of the window dangerously far. The fresh air tasted good on her tongue, but she could smell the bitter stench of battle. She wrinkled her nose and sighed. Spira was right, as usual. War was a foul, odious thing. Unfortunately, living things could not live with peace. Their nature was to fight to gain power.

She turned around and nearly toppled out the window. Legolas lunged forward to catch her before she could fall. "Thanks," Coiralyss said breathlessly. Breathlessly? Why as she breathless? It must have been the near death experience, though she had been in many of those before. _Curious_, she thought wonderingly.

He let go of her arm, as if he had just realized he was still holding it. She stifled a laugh. he leaned against the wall. "You needed to get away as well?" She asked him. "Yes. I can not help but see doomed men when I look at the people of Rohan." She nodded. "So it would seem. War is a terrible thing. It ravages all in it's path." He laughed bitterly.

"How true." She grinned a little. "I tend to quote my Grand Mother quite a bit. She gives good advice. When she's not rambling on about marrying me off..." He smiled.

* * *

Pallene ran her hands over the blade of a sword. "This one?" Spira shook her head. "Unbalanced. No good for you anyway. It's to long." She noted aragorn sitting on the steps. She watched as he beckoned to a boy. He swung the boy's sword around a few times. "Well balanced," she muttered under her breath. "Slightly to big for him though."

"Spira. Spira?" Spira swung to face Pallene sharply. "Hm?" Pallene offered her a sword. "What about this one?" Spira checked it over. In truth, the sword was on the verge of falling apart. A few more battles, and it would crumble like paper, but it was well used and the blade was sharp and a good length. "Sure, thats good," she said absentmindedly.

"Okay..." Pallene was looking at her like she had just announced she would be riding a pink unicorn into battle. "What?" Spira glared at Pallene. "Why don't you go sharpen your sword,'' she growled. Pallene sighed, rolled her eyes, and scurried off to do just that.

* * *

Aragorn looked up to see who was bickering and saw one of the Kalanian girls and Pallene, Coiralyss's sister. The elder girl was clearly tired with the younger girl, and was helping her pick a sword. After dismissing a huge sword, she turned and glanced over at him. He turned away just fast enough so as not to be caught. He noticed a boy fumbling with a sword and called him over. After testing the sword, he handed it back. "What is your name?" He barely heard the reply. "You have a good sword." The boy nodded.

Aragorn noticed the girl, Pallene, slipping away through the gaps in between the men. He stood and walked over to the other girl, intrigued by her.

She was stunningly beautiful. Not like Arwen; a rougher, sharper beauty. She was strong and lean, but not tall. Her long brown hair was curly and hung loose around her face. She kept brushing it away. Habitual, he figured. Then she turned and looked at him.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. They were light violet, like saffron flowers. She had cocoa colored skin, and thin narrow eyebrows. The correct tern for her, he decided, was striking. Shouting echoed from a ways off, and they both turned their eyes toward it. He noticed how her hair shimmered when she moved. "Get off!" It was the girl from earlier. "Pallene," he heard the girl mutter, and then she was gone, darting through the crowds toward the noise.

* * *

_Just to be clear, I highly doubt that Aragorn and Spira will be a pair. Aragorn loves Arwen. I was just pointing out_

_how he perceived Spira from his point of view, not that he was in love with her or something._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like the POV's... I'm kinda doing a weird style that can be hard to follow, but it is from multiple people's point's of view (obvi)_

_with only one paragraph before switching to another person I hope it's not to annoying._

_As always, reviews are absolutely stunning and appreciated. My followers and favoriteers are amazing (yes I just made up a word), __please keep commenting and reviewing. Ideas are always welcome (yes, always.) Also, I will make battle scenes shorter. I mean seriously, who wants to read about a huge long battle? Apparently, some people do, but I'm not one of them. Enjoy!_

* * *

Pallene shrieked as the burly men threw her back from the sharpening wheel. "But I'm a Kalanian! I'm fighting!" They smirked. "Girls don't rate high on our priority list, little girl." Pallene glared at him. "I'm tougher than you might think."

They roared with laughter at that. "Then, little girl, would you be willing to prove this?" Pallene rolled her eyes. "You would have us fight when we are on the verge of war? Fools," she spat. The men's eyes hardened. If the were once soft with mirth, they were now solid like rock. "Uh oh." Pallene ducked behind the men quickly, but one of them caught her wrist and yanked her around. She managed to twist her wrist out of his grip and as he swung a club at her, she slid through his legs.

Seconds later, they turned and looked back at the girl, only to find the spot vacated. Pallene watched them turn circles, searching the crowd, but to no avail.

She cackled nefariously, then went to work honing the blade.

* * *

Legolas watched her lean on the wall next to him. "Your Grand Mother is a wizard, correct?" She nodded serenely. "Although her magic is commonly confused as elven magic." She grinned. "It's quite funny, actually."

Legolas heard distant voices from below shouting up at them. They both turned and glanced at the mayhem taking place below. He could easily make out the scene below with his elfin eyes, but she seemed to have trouble picking the people out. "Pallene?" He heard her say. He grinned. The younger girl was dodging and weaving, avoiding a troupe of men and boys who seemed rather angry. "Your sister?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"So it would seem." She laughed exasperatedly. "I better make sure she doesn't get herself killed." He watched her skip down the stairs hastily.

* * *

After clearing up the incident with the soldiers, Coiralyss watched the elven troops march up to the gates. She noticed, grinning, that Spira kept glancing at Aragorn every so often.

She sidled up to her eventually, taking a place to Spira's left. "So, got it bad for the ranger?" She smirked. Spira smiled at her sweetly. "Got it bad for prince leggylas yet?" Coiralyss punched her in the arm, grumbling, "Point taken. I concede. Wait, Leggylas?" Spira grinned at her. "Yep. It's his nickname. Better learn to love it."

"That will indeed be interesting. I wonder how he takes to it". She snickered. She saw a spark of recognition in Spira's eyes. "Want to test it out?"

* * *

The air was cold and stiff. Even with several layers of clothes on, Pallene shivered. She leaned her chin on the butt of her sword, waiting. Waiting. The approaching arm stopped short of the castles walls.

She heard a loud cry. "First volley!" The arrows flew up and out, then began to rain down on the Uruk-Hai. The battle had begun.

* * *

Spira flicked through the battle like a whirlwind, her double swords whipping through the air. Eventually, the forces of Rohan were pushed back. As a group of soldiers held the doors barred shut, a small group of people conferred.

* * *

"One last final strike, King Theoden." Theoden nodded vacantly. "Yes, die heroes, honored." Aragorn nodded. "Already heroes, but die with honor and courage. You would have you people die cooped up in this place like animals in a cage?"

"Yes." A fire seemed to light in Theoden's eyes. "We will fight."

* * *

Pallene slipped onto her horse, preparing to ride out with Coiralyss and the others. She hid behind a horse so that Coiralyss couldn't see her. She slid a large helmet over her head and tucked her hair up into her helmet. She couldn't have Coiralyss noticing her. She mounted her horse in one swift leap, swinging her leg up and over the horses back.

She had barely had time to settle herself in the saddle when they opened the gates. She rode out with the rest of them, swinging her sword in loop like patterns. She lopped off an Uruk's head with her blade when she saw a lone horse canter up to the top of the hill to the east. Seconds later, Pallene felt a sharp pain in her chest. She glanced down and saw the arrow stuck in her chest. She fell from her horse onto the slope, then slipped over the edge onto the ground.

* * *

Legolas snorted to himself. Leggylas. Honestly. Although, he admitted, Aragorn had gotten a good laugh, and his friend seemed to sad lately. Not a name totally wasted, then. He yanked arrows from the quiver strapped on his back with practiced precision.

Someone pushed him from behind and the shot went awry. He spun and knifed an Uruk in his path. He sighed.

* * *

Pallene saw the edges of her vision darken. _Oh, _She thought, because she couldn't gasp aloud. and suddenly, the pain hit her and Pallene blacked out. The last thing she saw was a massive army sweeping over the hill.

* * *

"This one's still breathing!" Voices ripped across the battlefield. Coiralyss sighed. She stepped between bodies, avoiding looking down. "Heres another one. It's a woman!" Coiralyss ran over quickly. It could be a Kalanian. She recognized the face through the helmet the second she reached it. She gasped, but no noise came out. "Pallene," She gasped. She froze momentarily, to shocked and scared to speak or move.

Spira had heard the cry as well and ran over. When she saw Pallene's face she tensed. "We need to get her to a healer," Coiralyss said stiffly. Spira nodded, turning and running to find a healer as coiralyss carefully examined the wound. The arrowhead was narrow, elf crafted. A stray shot gone awry? She pulled on the shaft gently, finally wiggling it free. She bound the wound and put pressure on it as Spira ran back up with a troupe of people, who lifted Pallene up and carried her away. One of the medics approached her. "A word of advice, Lady. Never take the arrow out of a wound until it has been first checked. It may kill her."

* * *

Legolas finally finished collecting his arrows and stalked over to where Gimli sat. "The count just came in. Forty-Two." Gimli roared with laughter, then stopped. "Forty-Three!" Legolas whipped an arrow out of his quiver and shot the uruk Gimli was sitting on. "Forty-Three."

"It was already dead!"

"It was twitching."

"It was twitching because it has my axe imbedded in it's nervous system!" Legolas noticed Coiralyss and Spira standing over a body. He made his way over, leaving Gimli behind. The person was lifted and carried up into Helms Deep, to the infirmary. He reached her side. "Was that Pallene?" He was rather shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth. He saw her glance at the arrows on his back in surprise, then down at the one in her hand. Her friend backed away,hand over her mouth in shock. He glanced down as Coiralyss shoved an arrow into his hand. "Yes, it was in fact. Was this your arrow?" She asked. Then she turned and stormed away.

* * *

_Just to be sure you get it: Pallene, Coira's younger sister rode with them against Coira's permission._

_Then she was shot as she rode out. Coiralyss found her with an arrow in her side, and then Legolas came over to her and for some reason_

_knew it was Pallene. Then Coira realized the arrow in Pallene was Legolas's arrow. Am I dramatic or what? _


	4. Chapter 4

_DA TA DA DAAAAA! I figured out the spacing problem! (*facepalm* I feel so stupid...) They were supposed to be dividing people's POV's and it wasn't working for some reason...BUT I FIXED IT. GIRL POWER._

* * *

Coiralyss ran for the hills. It was a tactic she had long favored. When in doubt, find a high place that was far from her problems. She couldn't cry in front of anyone. She couldn't show her weakness or she would be persecuted for it. She gasped for air. Running was easy for her, but her crying restricted her breathing even more than just running. She faltered, skipping a beat, then continued on.

Her heart was pulsing erratically in her chest, and her thoughts were so confused. She leaped up the rocky hill behind the walls of Helms Deep easily, but her chest was tight. She heard her breathing, and the sounds echoing up from the fortress, and the crunch of her boots on the ground.

Eventually she reached the peak of the mountain. She stood an looked down at the valley below. Her breathing was deep, but not labored. Finally she fully let her tears flow. Pallene was dying. Possibly because of her. And Legolas had killed her. Well, before Coiralyss had killed her. And then there was the whole thing with her Grand Mother. Some big secret would be waiting for her when she got back home, she was sure. She took several more deep breaths before plunging back down the hill to confront he problems.

* * *

Legolas moved to follow her immediately, he was confused, but he was held back. He glanced at the girl who had stopped him, and nodded his understanding. He turned to find Aragorn. He hadn't shot that arrow. He just needed to find out who had. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who had, and he needed some help to confirm his fears.

* * *

Spira was waiting for Coiralyss at the base of the mountain when coiralyss noticed her. "Hey," She said quickly when she got there. "How's Pallene? Any news?" Spira shook her head solemnly. "I thought you should be the one to check." Coiralyss nodded. "Very well. I guess. Should we go?" She bit her lip nervously as she followed Spira. She wasn't used to being nervous or scared. She wasn't even accustomed to being unsure. Then again, she had never been in a situation where a family members life was in danger.

The pair entered the halls and walked swiftly to Pallene's side. She called over a passing healer. "What news with this patient?"

"We are unsure wether she will live. The arrow was poisoned with a strange plant We can't place it. Her position is unstable at best." Coiralyss nodded. "Very well." She dismissed the doctor with practiced ease, and turned to Spira. "We need to take her home."

Spira shook her head. "Transporting her could be dangerous to her condition." Coiralyss cursed rather crassly. "She'll die here. These Rohan healers don't know anything about forest poisons. It was an elven poison, obviously, and we live in the same forest as the elves of Lorien."

"I agree she will die here, but moving her could make it worse."

"Then we need to stabilize her condition until we get there."

"Don't you think someone would have done that already if they knew how?"

"I might know how." Both girls whipped their heads around to see who it was, and both cricked their necks rather painfully. Legolas leaned against a column. "Why should we trust you?" Coiralyss spat at him. "Coira. "Spira glared at her. "He's the only chance we've got." Coiralyss snorted. "One minute, archer. One. Minute. To explain... this."

"You aren't going to like it," He warned her. "No," Coiralyss grumbled. "I'm sure I won't."

* * *

Coiralyss sighed. Pallene was stable for the time being, but after a few days... Spira appeared. "How about this one?" Coiralyss nodded absentmindedly. "It looks amazing. Just like all the others." Spira rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you dragged me into this, Spira. We need to take Pallene home."

"We HAVE to stay for the party!"

"No we don't." Spira ignored her, coming out from behind the dressing sheet. She was wearing a simple red dress with silver trim and transparent red sleeves that were slit up the bottom so they simply fell down to the floor from the elbow. "Aren't you dressing up?" Coiralyss shook her head. "No." Spira watched her reproachfully. "Your just mad that I wouldn't let us take Pallene home right after we stabilized her condition. "Yes! I am!"

"You'll dress up," Spira said wickedly. "Or I'll get Fsyania to set up an arranged marriage with -"

"Okay, okay. Point made. But nothing to fancy."

Coiralyss sighed. Why her? Why was it always her who had to dress up and not another friend of Spira's? She had been forced into an indigo dress that, according to Spira, "compliments your eyes and hair!" She sighed again, watching the hobbits dancing on the table. Spira appeared on her left and handed her a mug. "What's this?" She glanced at it cautiously. "Rohan ale. Try some." Coiralyss looked at her disdainfully. "Don't give me that look." Spira nudged her shoulder. "Go on then. Remember the marriage that awaits you if you don't..."

"That," Coiralyss said, "Is most definitely blackmail." She took a swig. "It's not TOO foul." She took a few more sips. Finally she handed the empty mug back to Spira, who was on her third one. "Here."

"More?" Spira grinned. "Whatever." Spira laughed, soon returning with two more mugs. Noise was crowding in around Coiralyss, something she noticed more and more as she downed two, three, four more mugs. She may have been a girl, but she could hold her liqueur. She watched as Gimli keeled over backwards and laughed. She spotted Spira dancing in the middle of a circle of cheering men, Boots kicked off and her skirts pulled up to just below her knees.

In Kalania it would be regular; it was just how they danced. Here it would seem strange to anyone of class, improper and somewhat vulgar. Coiralyss was about to head over when she noticed Legolas standing by a huge wood post. He looked fine, but then, elves weren't affected by alcohol. "I still don't believe you, you know." Legolas glanced at her as she sauntered over. "I'll prove it when we defeat Sauron."

"IF we beat Sauron." He smiled. "You are a fully fledged optimist, I see." She smirked. "Oh yes, I absolutely adore being a dimwitted, lighthearted idiot. It is something I excel at in full."

"Hope is a well sought merit."

"Optimism is not hope, it is the belief in goodness."

"Is goodness a thing of evil? It sounds like an oxymoron."

"Happiness is evil." He now was fully focused on her. "How so?" She found herself sitting in a chair, her legs crossed. "If you believe in happiness then you will be destroyed by the slightest of harms."

"But hope will help you overcome that." She laughed. "Ignorance is bliss, no? Happy people are boring. They cry so easily. Without the strength to move on, they will fall prey to misery. Their own belief will be their downfall."

"Crying is not a weak thing, it is a human thing."

"Then I guess elves don't cry. And to not cry could be implied as not feeling. So I guess elves don't feel."

* * *

Coiralyss held Pallene in front of her to make sure she didn't fall off the horse. The younger girl was awake, but she kept drifting off, and they couldn't risk a concussion as well as a poisoned arrow wound. "Going through Fangorn would be quicker!" Coiralyss called to Spira. Spira shook her head, her hair rippling out behind her like a black brown river. "We can't go through Fangorn! The forest is to dangerous, especially with Pallene," Coiralyss sighed and looked ahead. She was right, but Pallene needed to get to Fsyania as quickly as possible.

On the horse, Pallene shifted, her eyelids flickering rapidly. Coiralyss hissed with worry. "How long?!" The wind ripped the words from her mouth. "Five days maybe."

"I wish there was a quicker way."

"The only quicker way would be.." She trailed off, gazing up at the gargantuan eagles swooping in loops above them. "To fly." Coiralyss finished her sentence in a whisper.

The eagles landed in front of the startled horses, who reared and nearly threw them off. Once the horses had calmed, They slipped from their backs and removed their supplies. After sending the horses back home, they walked cautiously up to the giant birds.

After some silent communication, the birds picked up their supplies in their talons and flew off towards Lorien along with Pallene, carrying Coiralyss and Spira on their backs. Coiralyss laughed happily. "I could do this everyday!" Spira grinned at her. "Don't get used to it. Fsyania's contact with the eagles may come in handy now and then, but they are most certainly not our personal Chaffers." Coiralyss grinned at her. "True. But admit that you love it as well."

"It's amazing," She admitted.

* * *

Three days later, the forest of Lorien was clear on the horizon, and growing larger every second. Coiralyss was just begging to relax when she heard Pallene cry out in pain. She looked down at her sister, hanging limply in the talons of an eagle. "She's going to hurt herself!" Spira looked as worried as Coiralyss felt. "I'm going to climb down to help her. We can't land right now." Coiralyss slipped down the eagles side, clutching it feathers until she reached it's talons.

She reached Pallene and pried the girl's hands from her arms, which were bleeding from where her fingernails had dug in. Coiralyss situated herself on one of the birds talons and waited for the forest in to reach them.

* * *

The forest skimmed by beneath them. It was only a matter of minutes now, before they reached the Kalanian village. What seemed like ages late

* * *

r, the eagles swooped down over the river and settled on the banks. Almost instantly, people began to burst from the surrounding trees. Chatter filled the air and Coiralyss watched Pallene being lifted from the ground.

Coiralyss took a few steps, wobbled a bit, and crumpled to the ground. It was only then, as Spira rushed towards her along with the other Kalanians, her sisters, that she realized she had not eaten or drunk for several days. Her vision began to blur, and she felt her conscious slipping away.

Coiralyss smelled a pleasant smell. It was rich and strong, but not overbearing. Rather like... "Pumpkin soup!" She cried, sitting bolt upright. Pallene glared at her from a spot on the ground. A large bandage was wrapped around her chest where the arrow had struck it; the corner of the gauze was peking out from under a rough, burgundy cotton tunic. "Pallene. Thank Csan." She lay back down on the bed slowly. "That IS pumpkin soup, correct."

Spira marched over, holding a wooden cooking spoon, her hair was pulled back with a small ribbon and her sleeves were pulled up past her elbows. "You, missy are in deep trouble. How could you go without drinking OR eating for days?! I am SO mad at you!" Coiralyss sighed. "Yes yes, lecture me. Give me the big, long prepared oration on how much I worried you, and all that. But make it quick, please?" Spira glared at her.

"Spira, you know I'm sorry! You would have done the same for me." Spira sighed. "Don't I know it. Fine. You get off this time." She went back to stirring the soup. "But I won't be the one to bail you out when Fsyania comes to check up on you." Coiralyss winced. "Yes, I know. I'm not looking forward to it."

"You deserve it for worrying us like that." Coiralyss watched her. " Family comes first." Spira said nothing for a moment. Then, "You were asleep for three days. We had to force you to drink and eat while you were asleep." She handed her a bowl of hot pumpkin soup. "It's been a week since we left Helms Deep."

"So?"

"I just thought you may be interested."

"So, what's happening with the one ring and the fellowship?" Spira spun on her. "I knew it!" A victorious look was on her face. She froze. "Ahem. I mean, I heard that all of Rohan's men are riding to Gondor for the battle." Coiralyss finished the soup. "Alright. Lets get going then." She stood, but Spira shook her head. "No."

"No?!"

"Fsyania decided while you were asleep. She has some matters to discuss with you, and the Kalanian's pitched in for the battle of Hornburg. You will not be going to fight."

* * *

_So yep. End Chapter 4. Blah blah blah. I feel like it's boring. Is it? Please review. I LOVE reviews. Amazing people review. And favoriteers. You are absolutely amazing. I am re-posting the story after I finish editing it, so, just so you know…_


	5. Chapter 5

Coiralyss slapped the maids hands away as she tried to fasten a tick ruby necklace in place. She yanked the jewels from her throat, replacing it with an old hunting necklace, a customary gift given to newly fledged warriors. It was worn and torn, and had a single red stone carved with a dancing snake. After a moment of looking at her reflection in the mirror, she turned and left the room.

She walked up the stairs in her heels, but after nearly twisting her ankle twice and swearing rather loudly, she snapped off the heels and tossed them into the woods. She heard voices and crackling firelight. She could smell horses and tasted it in the air. As she came into view of the riders she heard a small gasp.

"Coiralyss?" A tall female elf with long silvery hair was staring at her. "Mother?" Coiralyss watched her warily. "Yes. Yes, it's me." The elf ran to Coiralyss and hugged her tightly, then let go and turned to her escort. "Leave us." They turned and walked off to put up the horses in the stables.

Fsyania stepped up to them. "Why don't we discuss this in your chambers, Silaetha?" Coiralyss's mother nodded. The two ladies walked ahead while Coiralyss walked behind them, fuming silently.

Coiralyss started talking the second the door closed. "How can you be my mother if you're and elf and I'm not?" Both ladies shared nervous glances. "You're only half elf. The other half is human." Coiralyss snorted. "Is that why you abandoned me when I was just a baby? Or was I just to human for you." Silaetha sighed and shared a look with her Grand - No. not her Grand Mother. Fsyania, and just Fsyania.

* * *

Coiralyss sat in a chair, arms folded. "Nekte, let me explain." Honey. She had been called honey. "Fine." Silaetha sat primly on a chair. "When I was young my family traveled through Bree on business." Coiralyss sighed. "Your father was there. A young merchant. We fell in love at once, I never got his name." Coiralyss jumped to her feet. You mean to say,'' she seethed, "You never got the name of the man who's child you bore?!"

"It was a whirlwind romance, Nekte." Coiralyss sat back down, but she was about ready to leave. "Eight months after we left, you were born. Only myself, my mother, and a maid knew. But if my father had gotten wind of a child I had born to a merchant, a _human _merchant, he would have you killed and I would be persecuted and thrown out. I couldn't let you die, so I met with Fsyania, and she agreed to take you in for a time." Coiralyss interjected. "A time?" Silaetha sighed.

"If you would just let me finish, Nekte? My father was told shortly after my marriage. He blew his top, but he could do nothing. So he decided to ignore you. But it seems I can not bare any more children. My father has set up an arrangement with someone." Coiralyss burst from her chair. If you hadn't known better, you would think she had been pricked with a pin. "Wait just a moment!" Fsyania stood. "Coiralyss! Compose yourself and sit down! Listen to your mother!" Coiralyss was struck silent. She sat.

"He always wanted the best for his children, you see," She trailed off. "Silaetha," Fsyania said quietly. "He set up an arranged marriage for you." Silaetha spoke very quickly. "With a prince." Coiralyss stared at her, spluttering. Finally she spat, "How DARE you!" And then she stood up and left.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Coiralyss avoided everyone, including herself. She ran mostly, miles upon miles, and practiced her archery. Finally, Spira confronted her. "Coiralyss. You've been avoiding me and Pallene for weeks. Tell me what is wrong." Coiralyss sighed. "Just leave me alone Spira." Spira rolled her eyes. "Coiralyss, if you don't tell me I will bury you in arranged marriages for the rest of your life."

Coiralyss snorted. "A little to late for that." Spira crossed her arms. Coiralyss snapped. "My mother came and told me I have an arranged marriage." Spira stared at her. "Maybe you're a little more messed up then we thought." Coiralyss sighed. "Believe me, it's true. Very unfortunately, true." Spira sighed. "Well now." Coiralyss nodded. "I'm in panic mode." Spira sat down with a thump. "Then we need to stop this." Coiralyss folded her arms. "Believe me, I've tried." Spira grinned just as Pallene dropped down and landed next to them.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough." Coiralyss sighed. "Hi, Pallene." Pallene folded her arms and her face had a superior look on it. "Fsyania wants you both." Coiralyss and Spira stood. "I keep telling you I've been trying plenty hard, but apparently my Grand Father is going to have me arrested for something or other if I don't marry the guy."

"What 'guy' are you referring to?" Coiralyss smirked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

When the trio finally pushed through the crowd to reach Fsyania, the old lady was siting on the floor of her room. "What is the date child?" Coiralyss stopped. She knew not to question Grand Mo - Fsyania. "March twenty-first." Spira said instantly. "Why?" The old lady straightened and stood. "Today is a day to remember in history. Today, the ring has been destroyed." For a moment there was silence. Then, everyone was gasping and shrieking and in general, happy.

Fsyania slipped out the back, beckoning for Coiralyss to follow. The girl was in too foul a mood to celebrate. "What?" she said spitefully. Fsyania sighed. "You can go." Coiralyss looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Gondor. For King Ellesar's crowning ceremony. We need representatives." Coiralyss folded her arms. "What makes you think I want to go?" Fsyania crossed her own arms. "You are going," she said forcefully, "wether you like it or not." Coiralyss sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But you break off the marriage." Fsyania shook her head. "I wish I could, but I can't, dear."

Coiralyss sighed, but as soon as Fsyania was gone, she burst into tears. The whole situation was spinning out of control. Spira came ou to look for her, leaving the other girls inside to their raucous partying. She sighed when she saw Coiralyss, wrapping her long arms around her. "We'll get you out of this. If it's the last thing we do." She whispered quietly into her ear.

"How? I'm getting married." Spira laughed a little. "Well, technically, you're already engaged. That makes him your -" Coiralyss punched her on the shoulder gently. "Shut up, why don't you?" Spira let go of Coiralyss. "See? You're cheering up already!" Coiralyss gave a choked half laugh. "Yes, that's me. Totally cheerful." Spira took her arms an held her arms length away. "You will be fine." Spira enunciated each word clearly and loudly. Coiralyss nodded. "With you fighting with me, I have no doubt." Pallene popped out of nowhere. Neither girl looked surprised. "I;m coming." She said plainly. Spira and Coiralyss looked at each other and busted up. "Okay Pallene," Spira grinned. "You can come. But be prepared for the time of you life."

* * *

Coiralyss whooped. The eagles had, once again, agreed to transport the three of them to Gondor for the ceremony. They were early though. After three weeks of having to sit and wait with her mother, Coiralyss had nearly imploded. So they were heading for Gondor three weeks early. Luckily it still took five or six days to get there, but now Coiralyss could see Gondor in the distance.

She could see people in the courtyard with the white tree. Oh, will they be surprised. She snickered before remembering her marriage, at which she grumbled. She grinned. Once the eagles swooped close enough to the white stone, she jumped, performing a front flip to land on her feet. Only to be tripped up and nearly fall on her face. A startled person caught her. She couldn't see their face, but she could guess.

She righted herself and looked up. Legolas smiled. "Are you alright?" Coiralyss nodded as Spira and Pallene landed a few feet behind her neatly. "I'm fine, thanks." She watched him following the eagle with his eyes before turning quickly. "I had better lea-" Someone cut her off and she looked around. Lothiriel was striding towards them. She embraced Coiralyss and hugged her tightly.

Coiralyss glared at Lothiriel, who glared right back. Lothiriel turned to Legolas. "May I borrow Coiralyss for a while?" Legolas nodded mutely. Lothiriel dragged a protesting Coiralyss away towards her room.

Spira sighed and followed Pallene watched them go. "She'll be back," Pallene told Legolas. "Don't worry." Legolas was about to tell her, "I'm not worried." but before he could Pallene was gone.

* * *

Coiralyss glared at Lothiriel, who was pacing the room. "What was that about? Hmm?" Lothiriel leaned in. "Are you really getting engaged?" Coiralyss threw up her hands. "Does everyone know?" Lothiriel grinned. "I have certain connections." Spira entered the room, closing the door behind her with a snap. Pallene quickly followed suit. "Do those connections happen to be the gossip system of Gondor?"

"Perhaps." Spira groaned. "There goes our secrecy. How many people know now?" Lothiriel shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I know Legolas doesn't. And I don't think many people do." Coiralyss fell down onto the bed. "Thank god." Lothiriel sat in a chair. "But, is it true?"

"Sadly yes. Although I'm fighting it." Lothiriel sighed. "That's so typical of you. Did you ever think that maybe you'll like him?" Coiralyss sat up. "Do you remember my promise Lothiriel? When I was seven?" Lothiriel rolled her eyes. "Naturally."

"I said I would never fall in love. So far I haven't broken my promise." Spira and Lothiriel both cried, "Coira!" Coiralyss looked at both of them. "What? What is it." Spira shook her head. "You will fall in love. I'm warning you." Lothiriel nodded. "It's true." Even Pallene nodded. "Fine." Coiralyss grumbled."Just fine."

* * *

"So who is it?" Lothiriel had been pestering her all day about her marriage. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"I'm not getting married."

"You are."

"Not." Lothiriel laughed. "You'll see. You'll fall in love sooner or later." Coiralyss smirked. "Oh, I'm sure I will."

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are serious." Coiralyss sighed. Gondor was beautiful, but she could only see the sadness in it. "Why can't you just say no? They can't force you." Coiralyss laughed. "If only it were that easy. We have a problem with our children. They tend not to want to listen, so Fsyania puts binding runes on them until their eighteen. They must obey the will of their birthparents or they will be banished. I can't do that to Pallene and Spira. They would never see me again." Lothiriel stared at her. "A bit harsh, isn't that?" Coiralyss shook her head slightly. "To you maybe, but for us it's traditional."

"But you are already over eighteen."

"I know, but it's some weird thing. For me, It doesn't seem to be wearing off. Maybe it's my elf side or something." Lothiriel cringed. "I see." Coiralyss smirked. "Indeed."

* * *

Coiralyss managed to evade Lothiriel, Spira, Pallene, and Legolas for two weeks. She hid in the library, on rooftops, in the garden, and once, in a bathroom. Finally, she was spotted. She rounded just near the library, head in a book about the queens of Gondor, when she ran into a short girl. "Pallene!" She gasped.

Pallene looked at her in shock for a moment, then grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the hall. Coiralyss began worming her hand from Pallene's grip when Spira came around the corner just ahead. Coiralyss groaned, drooping slightly as if she were a flower who had gone to long without water. "Where have you been?!" Spira grabbed her other wrist viciously.

"Gardening?"

"Oh, of course," Spira was furious now. "you were planting the seeds of truth, I presume? Or was it the seeds of deceit and lies."

"Spira, look. I know I shouldn't have avoided you. Either of you! But I needed to be alone and to think."

"Needed is past tense. So you're done thinking now, I presume?" Coiralyss smiled broadly. "In fact, I am."

"Great. So, what is the plan?" Coiralyss laughed. "I decided, if I can't get my dearest Grand Father to stop trying to marry me off so that he gets a royal line for his family, I'll just make Thranduil stop wanting his son to marry me!" There was a long silence. Coiralyss's mouth dropped into a round O, but she quickly covered her mouth, unable to believe what she had just said. "You... Thranduil...SON?" Pallene seemed unable to form complete sentences. Spira, on the other hand was able to talk just fine.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Coiralyss's side on that particular evening, because just as Spira spoke, Legolas happened to walk around the corner. Spira stared at Coiralyss. "You're marrying Legolas?" Legolas spit out the water he had been drinking as Coiralyss blushed scarlet red. "NO!"

"Then why did you say Thranduil's son?" Legolas appeared at Spira's shoulder. "Yes. What DID you mean, exactly?"


End file.
